friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DanTDM/MLP: The Diamond Mark
By The Terrarian Pony Previously: DanTDM/MLP: The Diamond Minecart's Equestrian adventure Next: DanTDM/MLP: Vinyl's Diamond Minecart Story: Vinyl and Dan are on thier way to see the CMC, but something happens on the way there. Royal gaurd 1:" Stop!" Two of the Royal gaurd ponies had gotten in there way. Vinly:" Did we do something wrong?" Royal gaurd 2:" We've heard reports of a skeleton canine causing trouble in Ponyville, and we are here to arrest it." Dan:" What? Grim wasn't causing trouble, he's a good dog. He's been with me the whole time when I arrived in Ponyville, everyone's just scared of him is all." Dan snickered, thinking of Dr.T. Dan:" Now if you met my buddy Trayaurus, he's a punk, and he gets into all sorts of trouble. Haha." Royal gaurd 1:" We have been informed that this dog of yours has been chasing our villagers around town. Get them!" Vinyl:" Run!" They run away, but one of the gaurds catch Vinyl Scratch. Dan turns, and levitates his diamond shield from his back, and slams it into gaurd 2's head, knocking him unconsiuos. Grim then runs at gaurd 1, and bites his leg to save Vinyl scratch. The gaurd screams before Dan bashes him with the shield. Dan picks her up with his hooves. Dan:" Are you alright?" Vinly Scratch shakes it off, then she looks into his eyes with a gasp. Her entire face turns red, as she quickly realizes she has a crush on him. She smiles at him with dreamy eyes. Dan:" Uh... Vinyl?" Her smile quickly drops, as reality hits her smack dab in the face. She almost forgot. He's not a real pony. Dan:" Why are you looking at me like that?" Vinyl:" Guh... I wasn't... I mean, what are you talking about? I was all woozy, from being hit by that gaurd and all." Grim didn't seem impressed. Grim's thoughts:" Real smooth Vinyl." Dan:" Um... ok. We should keep moving before we bump into more of them." Vinyl:" Y-yeah, yeah! Yeah..." Vinyl's thoughts:" What is wrong with me? He's not even a pony. I can't fall in love with HIM!" They finally made it to the Cutie Mark Crusaders' club house. Apple Bloom:" Let's reveiw who we helped this week." Scootaloo:" Well we helped Button Mash get his cutie mark in playing video games." Sweetie Belle started blushing at the mention of Button Mash. Sweetie:" Yeah... he was sooooo happy, I'd give the world just to see him smile like that again." Apple Bloom:" Sweetie Belle, focus!" She clicked her hoof on the table in front of her, and Sweetie Belle came back to reality. Sweetie:" What? Wha-? I don't have a crush on Button?" Scootaloo:" No one said you did." Sweetie:" Um... I'm pretty sure I heard Apple Bloom say it." Apple Bloom:" No... ah said FOCUS!!!" Scootaloo:" Besides, we all know you like him." Sweetie:" I do not!" Sweetie crossed her hooves and made a pouty face. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Sweetie:" I got it!" Sweetie opened the door and saw Vinyl Scratch, Dan, and Grim. She screamed at the sight of Grim, and hid in the corner, shaking. Vinyl:" Relax kiddo, it's just my friend's dog." Dan:" Don't worry he won't bite." Apple Bloom:" Daaaaw... ain't he just a cute little critter." Apple Bloom and Scootaloo start petting Grim. Sweetie:" I bet Rarity would say that that is so 'uncouth'. But hey, who cares what Rarity says, I wanna pet him too!" Sweetie Belle pets Grim as well, and Grim barks happily. Vinyl:" Hey, we were wandering if you could do us a favor, my friend here, Dan, he's from another world, and he has no cutie mark." Apple Bloom gasped. Scootaloo:" Guys! We never helped a grown up get his cutie mark! This can be an excellent challenge!!!" Sweetie:" Yeah!" Apple Bloom:" So Dan, tell us what yer good at." Dan:" Well, I've made plenty things out of Diamonds before, but that was in my old world." Sweetie:" My sister Rarity has lots of gems and diamonds! Mabye you can make something out of those!" Vinyl:" Cool... but we should leave Grim here." Dan:" What?!" Vinyl:" If the royal gaurd sees him again, there gonna try and arrest him." Dan:" But I could never leave my buddy all alone." Apple Bloom:" Don't worry, ah'll stay an' watch him!" Grim barks happily, wagging his tail. Dan:" Well alrighty then. Let's go." Everypony except Grim and Applebloom head to the Carousel Boutique to see Rarity. Rarity:" I see. Well I would be happy to bestow upon you some of my gorgous gems." Dan:" Really?" Rarity:" Well they don't call me the bearer of Generousity for nothing. There's a chest over there that's filled with just diamonds if that's what you're looking for." Dan:" Thanks, but do you have a crafting table I could borrow?" Rarity:" Hmm?" Dan:" You know, a workbench." Rarity:" Well I have a sewing station, but if you're looking for an actual 'workbench', you should go see Applejack. She mends fences and stuff like that with it." Vinyl stood up and punched the air with her hoof. Vinyl:" Alright! Let's do it!" They get to Applejack's farm, and find Grim in a cage, growling at Applejack, who's is talking to Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom:" Ah done told ya, this ain't a creature from the Everfree Forest!" Applejack:" Well if it ain't from the Everfree, then where'd it come from?" Dan:" Hey, why'd you lock Grim in a cage?" Apple Bloom:" Ah tried to tell Applejack that he's friendly, but as always, mah big sister has to be so overprotective." Applejack:" So this is your dog?" Dan:" Yes, let him out!" Applejack:" Could you call him off first?" Dan:" Grim... calm down buddy, I'm gonna get you outta there." He opens the cage, and starts petting him. Apple Bloom:" See? He's not a monster, he's his pet." Applejack:" What in the world happened to him?" Dan explains how Grim got transformed. Applejack:" Oh... sorry 'bout that then." Dan:" It's alright. It was just a misunderstanding, right Grim?" Grim barks happily, free from the cage. Dan:" By the way, I wanted to ask if you had a crafting table. You know, something I could work on." Applejack:" Well sure, it's the least ah could do for ya after what ah did to yer pup an' all." Dan got to work with the diamonds that Rarity gave. He promised her he'd return any that was left. But there was one problem. This isn't the same crafting table like in his world. Dan:" How do I work with this again?" Vinyl:" What do you mean?" Dan:" Well usually I could put the pieces in a certain shape, and then it creates itself, but this isn't anything like thecrafting tables I usually work with." Vinyl:" Just keep trying." So Dan did what he could. It took him a few hours, but he finally did it. He made a diamond minecart. Dan:" I... I did it! I made a diamond minecart!" Suddenly, on his flank appeared a picture a blue minecart with a diamond on the side that looked just like the minecart he just made. Sweetie:" Look! You got your cutie mark!" Dan:" I did, didn't I? Oh my gosh, this was an eventful day." He Grim and Vinyl went back to Vinyl Scratch's house. Vinyl:" That's an awsome cutie mark! You have got to be the coolest pony I've ever met." Dan:" Hey Vinyl?" Vinyl:" Yeah?" Dan:" I was wondering where I can go... to dye my mane." Vinyl:" Oh, there's a new barber shop in town, we can go there. Hey Tavi, could you watch Grim while we're gone?" Octavia:" Um... do I have to? He's sort of... scary." Dan:" But if he comes with us, he'll be hunted down by the royal gaurd ponies. Please, you've got to help." Octavia sighed. Octavia:" Ok. If the royal gaurd comes looking for him, I'll just tell him that I'm the only one here." Vinyl hugs her sister tight. Vinyl:" Thanks sis, you're the best!" They head down to the barber shop, and Dan comes out with his mane and tail both blue. Dan:" Oh yeah, I am ready. Now we should really stop distracting ourselves and find Trayaurus." Vinyl:" I think we should at least sleep first." Dan:" Yeah. It's getting pretty dark." So they head back to Vinyl's house. But on the way there... Dan:" At last, I can finally sleep at night, without having to fight zombies, or creepers, or any of those nasty skelebones, apart from Grim. He's a good boy." Vinyl:" Yeah." Suddenly, Vinyl Scratch started having thoughts about Dan, and she had a question on her mind, but she didn't quite know how to ask. She bit her lip, then she spoke. Vinyl:" Dan... can ask you something?" Dan:" Hold on a second. I heard something." Vinyl:" What?" Dan:" It sounds like... an enderman? But I thought you said there weren't any of my monsters in your Equestria." Vinyl:" What's an enderman?" Dan:" LOOK OUT!!!" A strange black unicorn mare, with a purple mane and tail, purple eyes, and a blank flank, attacked Vinyl Scratch. Vinyl:" Aaaahhh! Get it off me!" Dan levitated out his diamond sword and shield, and telekinetically swung the sword at the black mare. The mare teleported behind him, her mouth wide open, showing black teeth, and purple saliva. He bucked the mare's mouth, and sent her flying into the nearby fountain, and suddenly it disappeared. Vinyl Scratch started shaking and tears formed in her eyes. Vinyl was never this scared before, even when there was the battle with Tirek. Dan:" Are you alright? You were looking right at it." Vinyl:" Wh-what was that thing?" Dan:" I think that was a pony version of enderman. But it was a mare, so I guess we can call it endermare instead, heh." Vinyl hugged him, crying. Vinyl:" T-take me home, please." Dan was shocked. He was frozen as a dummy. He felt like a dummy for some reason. He then saw zombie ponies, slowly making there way to them. Dark green ponies with torn skin, and freaky faces. Vinyl:" Dan, do something!" Dan got out his sword again, and then he put Vinyl on his back, letting her hold onto his neck tight, and he ran towards her house, slashing through the undead ponies. Suddenly, a creeper appeared out of nowhere, and blew up sending Dan's body to the ground, and Vinyl flying into a wall. Dan got up and put her on his back again, this time she held him tighter. But he didn't care, he was determined to get her home safe. Finally, they made it back to Vinyl's house. He set her on the couch, and let her cry in his mane for a while. Suddenly, Octavia came in the room, and she gapsed. Octavia:" Is Vinyl... crying? What happened? What did you do?" Dan:" Why would you assume I had anything to do with this? It's those monsters out there that scared her!" Octavia:" I swear if you did anything to hurt my sister, I'm going to rip your head off!" Vinyl Scratch lifted her head. She was still crying, but she could still speak clearly. Vinyl:" It's ok, Tavi. He was protecting me. There was all those monsters outside, and he was just trying to get me home as fast as possible. He even carried me. It wasn't his fault Octavia." Octavia:" Where did those... things even come from?" Dan explained to Octavia about the monsters from his world. Dan:" I'm not 100% sure, but my theory is that when I came to Equestria, they started spawning here, in Equestria." Octavia:" So then this IS your fault!" Vinyl:" Octavia, no! He's been nothing but nice to me. It can't be his fault." Octavia:" I think you should leave our world, and go home, and take your monsters with you!" Dan:" First of all, I can't go back without Trayaurus. Second, I don't know how to go back." Octavia:" You're a danger to us all, and you need to leave, one way or another!" Vinyl Scratch hugged her sister. Vinyl:" Octavia stop. I know you're upset because you've never seen me like this, but please calm down. Dan is innocent. I promise." Octavia hugged her back. Octavia:" You're right, Vinyl. I don't know what got over me. I guess I was just suprised when I saw so scared and all." Vinyl:" I... I love you sis." Octavia:" I love you too, Vinyl." Dan watched the two sisters as they hugged it out. Octavia broke the hug, and trotted over to Dan, hugging him, then whispering, soft enough so Vinyl doesn't hear her. Octavia:" Keep her safe, Diamond Minecart. She's very special to me, and I don't want those... things taking her away from me." Dan:" Don't worry. I'll keep both of you safe. Especially Vinyl Scratch." Vinyl blushed, but Dan didn't see it. She couldn't help that she liked him. She started to worry that he might soon have to leave. She didn't want that. They all went to sleep soon, except Vinyl, who couldn't sleep at all. She was too worried about Dan possibly leaving her. She went over to Octavia's room, and opened the door. She entered, and closed the door, approached the bed, and tapped her shoulder. Vinyl:" Tavi. I need to talk to you. Something's been worrying me." Octavia woke, and sat up on her bed. She started rubbing her eyes, yawning. Octavia:" What is it?" Vinyl:" It's about Dan." She gulped hard. She's never had a crush before. Vinyl:" This is hard to for me say." Octavia lifted Vinyl's chin with her hoof. Octavia:" Vinyl, sweety... don't be afraid to tell me when something's bothering you." Vinyl:" Easy for you to say, you do it all the time." Octavia crossed her hooves, and glared at her. Octavia:" Vinyl, tell me what the matter is." Vinyl started crying. She didn't know how her sister would react when she told her. Vinyl:" I like Dan, ok. There I said it." Octavia gasped. Octavia:" Him? But why?" Vinyl:" Because he's been nothing but nice to me, and protecting me from... from... endermares, and royal gaurds and stuff. I don't think he notices, but I have a huge crush on him. But I was afraid to say anything, because I was afraid of how you and him would react, and it doesn't help that he's from another world." Octavia:" Now slow down..." Vinyl:" I keep telling myself I really like him, but then I remember, he's not really a pony! Just someone who came to Equestria, and turned into a pony!" Vinyl was crying so hard into Octavia's mane, when Octavia pushed her away. Octavia:" Vinyl, calm down, and listen! Are you listening?" Vinyl nods, wiping tears from her eyes, and her glasses. Octavia:" Now I understand that you're experiencing some new feelings, and I want you to know that I only trust him, if you are really sure that you do." Vinyl:" Well of course I trust him, but what if I tell him, and he rejects, and then says he doesn't want to see me again? What if he does like me, and then I start acting up, and I do something that he doesn't like? What if..." Octavia put a hoof on her muzzle. Octavia:" You do whatever you feel you need to do. If you want to tell him when you next see him that's fine, if you want to wait a bit, that's fine too." Vinyl:" That's another problem! What if I wait too long, and then he finds a way home, and then I never see him again? I want him to at least leave here knowing how I feel about him, and knowing that somepony loves him no matter where he goes, and no matter how far apart we are. I want him to love me." Octavia smiles and hugs her, patting her on the back. Octavia:" It'll be fine, just tell him as soon as possible. Mabye he'll like you back, mabye he won't. But you definitely won't find out unless you ask." Octavia started stroking Vinyl's mane. Vinyl:" Man, when did I get so girly?" Octavia just snickered at that. Octavia:" Go back to bed dear, I'm sure whatever happens, he'll never forget you." Vinyl kissed her sister on the cheek. Vinyl:" Thanks Tavi, I really appretiate you putting up with such a burden like me. You're the best sister ever." Octavia:" You know I love you Vinyl. You were never a burden, you're just a little difficult to deal with sometimes. But I feel like you're just expressing yourself, and that's why I put up with it." Vinyl smiled and went back to bed, Dan having no idea as to what conversation just took place. He was too busy talking in his sleep to even have any clue what happened. Vinyl thought that was cute when she peeked into his room, then went back to her room. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)